


Reconciliação

by thisisvane



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, Yuri
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Ella sabia que por vezes era um tanto quanto grossa e insensível, e quando isso afastava de alguma forma Jennie a deixava meio depressiva. Será que Jennie a perdoaria mais uma vez?





	Reconciliação

**Author's Note:**

> Imagens retiradas do Google. Edição feita por mim.

Ella olhava fixamente para a foto que enfeitava seu criado mudo. 

Ainda lembrava quando tinha sido tirada, em um acampamento há quatros anos, seu irmão havia dito algo como ser uma cena muito bonita para não registrar e depois deu a elas a foto como presente quando compraram o apartamento e passaram a viver juntas.

Agora tinham brigado por nada, Ella sabia que por vezes era um tanto quanto grossa e insensível, e quando isso afastava de alguma forma Jennie a deixava meio depressiva. Obviamente que não deixava transparecer, não gostava de mostrar suas fraquezas, por isso sempre tratava de resolver qualquer problema de forma rápida para não acabar deixando alguém percebem seu baixo astral.

Se pôs a se arrumar, e mais uma vez mostraria que apesar de seu gênio ela amava Jennie acima de tudo, a ponto de passar por cima de seu orgulho para ver parceira feliz.

As duas eram completamente opostas. Ella era uma veterinária, havia crescido em uma fazenda, e se mudou para a cidade grande para fazer medicina veterinária. Conheceu Jennie, quando ainda faziam faculdade e a mesma na época era estudante de Literatura e por ela acabou ficando na cidade.

Depois da faculdade Ella abriu uma pequena clínica e Jennie foi contratada por uma editora como tradutora, o que tirava seu tempo e irritava por vezes Ella ao sempre estar levando trabalho para casa.

Quando brigavam Jennie se refugiava na editora afundada em suas traduções, já havia passado algumas noites lá por isso.

Assim que Ella se viu pronta pegou as chaves do carro e seguiu em direção da editora, não deixaria essa briga se prolongar mais. Passava das 22h o que indicava que já havia passado e muito da hora em que a parceira deveria estar em casa. Adentrou o estacionamento, deixou o carro ali e finalmente adentrou o prédio.

Era irritante o pequeno prédio parecia agora três vezes maior do que era, talvez por Ella estar com pressa o elevador demorou o dobro do tempo para deixá-la no sexto andar. 

No momento em que a porta do elevador se abriu avistou quem mais queria, de costas lendo algum livro enquanto bebericava uma xícara de café. Seguiu então em direção da castanha, parou atrás dela e virou sua cadeira para que a mesma a encarasse.

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - Falou assim que percebeu quem a havia virado. - Quase me fez derrubar a xícara em cima do computador, isso poderia ter arruinado todo meu trabalho. 

Ella apenas a observou levantar, colocar a xícara de lado, pegar um pano e limpar algumas gotas de café que haviam caído sobre o teclado.

\- Então? - Virou-se novamente para encarar a morena. - Você ainda não me respondeu.

\- Vim te levar pra casa.

\- Então veio perder seu tempo. - Ella sabia que Jennie não sairia dali tão fácil, mas estava pronta para isso.

\- Jennie, não faz assim, vamos conversar.

\- Achei que não tínhamos nada para conversar. - Falou irônica pegando novamente a xícara de café.

Ella ainda tentou mais algumas vezes, não queria brigar outra vez, estava ali para que elas se acertassem e não para piorar ainda mais as coisas entre elas. Mas Jennie estava decidida a não ir, assim como Ella já havia decidido que a levaria dali de qualquer maneira.

Quando Ella percebeu que a companheira não iria ceder sua paciência rompeu e fez a coisa mais óbvia que se passou em sua cabeça. Levantou Jennie em seu ombro e a carregou para fora daquele lugar.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Jennie se debatia em cima de Ella tentando fazer com que a mesma a largasse.

\- Se você não parar quieta vou acabar te derrubando. - Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-la ficar imóvel por todo caminho até o carro.

Quando finalmente saíram do estacionamento da editora não trocaram palavra alguma, Ella olhava de canto vez ou outra para Jennie que por vez olhava fixamente para janela, mas sem prestar atenção em sua volta. Somente percebeu que Ella não havia seguido para casa quando pararam em frente ao "Aula Vaga" um barzinho que elas costumavam frequentar desde os tempos de faculdade.

\- Achei que estávamos indo pra casa. - Falou Jennie vendo Ella se preparando para descer do carro.

\- Preciso beber. - Disse saindo e deixando a castanha para trás que se viu obrigada a seguir a companheira, que para a sua tristeza não havia deixado a chave no carro.

Assim que adentraram no local sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada e Ella pode enfim pedir sua bebida. Não havia muita gente ali, e a música calma ao fundo dava ao lugar um ar aconchegante.

\- Então. - Jennie rompeu o silêncio assim que o garçom entregou o martiny de Ella.

\- Então o que? 

\- Como “o que”? Até onde eu lembro você me arrastou até aqui porque queria me falar algo. 

\- Não, eu disse que precisávamos conversar.

\- Eu achei que tinha deixado claro que eu não quero conversar. Então seja rápida.

Ella suspirou, sabia que era geniosa e difícil de se lidar, mas a teimosia de Jennie por vez a podia superar.

\- Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter sido tão indelicada com ela. - a morena tentava mostrar o quão arrependida estava. - Eu sei que ela é sua irmã, mas quando ela começou a falar daquele jeito contigo não consegui me segurar.

Tudo que Jennie fez foi desviar os olhos, ela tentava há anos fazer a irmã aceitar sua relação com Ella mas sempre que a encontravam Katherine e Ella entrava em uma guerrinha particular.

Jennie não se importava com forma da irmã falar, e a mesma já havia mudado e muito a forma como as tratava desde que decidiram assumir sua relação. Não compreendia como sua parceira de vida não conseguia entender o quanto ter a irmã por perto era importante para si.

\- Eu vou tentar okay? - Continuou Ella quando Jennie permaneceu em silêncio. - Quando nos encontrarmos vou fazer de tudo para parecer não me importar com o que ela diz. - Largou então a taça de martiny e com uma das mãos segurou a da companheira, que estava pousada sobre a mesa. - Olha pra mim, você sabe que eu não consigo me segurar quando vejo alguém magoar você, e sabe também o quanto me esforço pra não ser rude com sua Katherine.

\- Deveria se esforçar mais. - Resmungou finalmente olhando para parceira, a fazendo sorrir com o canto dos lábios.

\- Hey! Já consigo me controlar melhor que antes. - Não pode impedir um riso baixo ao ouvir um “nem me lembre” entre um bufar e outro.

\- Você não deveria estar rindo.

\- O que? Ainda não fui perdoada? - Fez então sua melhor cara de cãozinho abandonado, arrancando enfim um sorriso de Jennie.

\- Okay. - Falou sorrindo. - Está perdoada, mas que isso não se repita.

Com a resposta o sorriso na face de Ella se alargou, terminou seu drinque em um gole e então se inclinou para frente roubando um beijo da parceira. 

Jennie sorriu com o ato e entrelaçou os dedos aos de Ella. Finalmente estavam bem outra vez. Pois não importava o que acontecesse, Jennie sempre perdoaria Ella e Ella sempre perdoaria Jennie, pois uma não era nada sem a outra.

**Author's Note:**

> História escrita pra o Concurso NFF Set./2016: Pic-Fic.
> 
> Imagens da história:  
> Foto no porta retrato - http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i382/Roronoa_Vane/FOTO_zpslllkgyxl.png  
> Jennie sendo levada da editora - http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i382/Roronoa_Vane/OFFICE_zpsquiiiurg.png  
> O beijo no fim rs - http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i382/Roronoa_Vane/Untitled%202_zpsu1u7uwij.png


End file.
